


The Hunger

by derschwarzeprinz (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/derschwarzeprinz
Summary: The fire burns the soul apart. The fever breaks. Cool rain is falling on our bed. The time has come. The hunger's longing to be fed. You can't turn back. You can't turn back. ...—"The Hunger", Lori Yates





	The Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormXPadme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/gifts).

> song is "The Hunger", sung by LorI Yates, from the _Forever Knight_ soundtrack. Footage is from the Essen 2002 production, with Uwe Kröger als der Tod und Pia Douwes als Sisi


End file.
